


The First Time

by beesp



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/pseuds/beesp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Emily e Naomi l’hanno fatto diverse volte prima di stare assieme a tutti gli effetti.<br/>In riva a quel lago, al pigiama party di Pandora, a casa di Naomi e.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al P0rn Fest #7 di [Fanfic Italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/) con il prompt "My Heart Keeps beating like a hammer" ("Help I'm Alive" - Metric).

Emily e Naomi l’hanno fatto diverse volte prima di stare assieme a tutti gli effetti.  
In riva a quel lago, al pigiama party di Pandora, a casa di Naomi e. Ora è diverso. Naomi bacia il collo di Emily e la accarezza e la stringe. Emily la sfiora con delicatezza. Naomi incastra le gambe tra quelle di Emily e si struscia contro di lei, palpandole il seno.  
Hanno fatto sesso, ma mai così. Emily non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che fare l’amore in quel modo sarebbe stato così intimo. Si baciano ed Emily la cerca allargandosi le labbra.  
Naomi viene poggiando le mani al muro ed inarcando la schiena. È bellissima. Ad Emily batte il cuore come un tamburo. Vorrebbe fare l’amore con lei per sempre. Naomi si stende al suo fianco e le mette la mano tra le cosce ghignando.  
Forse faranno _davvero_ l’amore per sempre.


End file.
